


Bones N Flowers

by DaughterOfHades22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, F/F, F/M, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Frisk is a girl, M/M, Mute Frisk (Undertale), Sign Language, monsters always been in the surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHades22/pseuds/DaughterOfHades22
Summary: Frisk, the adopted daughter of Queen Toriel, thought she would never find her soulmate. She would be single forever like her two siblings, Asriel and Chara. Sans knew he had a soulmate, He has felt their soul. He has no idea who they are though.Until that one eventful day.~~Undyne, in shock, threw one of her many spears in the direction of the sound that had startled her.Papyrus gasped as a small human used her soulmates magic to block the spear. Papyrus started rambling about how that was his brother's magic. Undyne apologized to the short human getting a decent look at her. The Human had rolled into a bunch of golden flowers.She had short brown hair that cupped her face in a bob. She was wearing a knitted blue pullover sweater with two purple stripes in the middle, the sweater was too big on her as it exposed one of her collarbones. The distance between the end of her fingers and the end of the sleeve was enormous, at least a good two inches.Papyrus introduced himself to the human, asking her over to meet his brother. Her so-called soulmate.





	1. That one eventfull day.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kingdom Keys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377449) by [BurningBehindMyEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBehindMyEyes/pseuds/BurningBehindMyEyes). 



Frisk was mute, she cannot talk but she can hear fine. She was born with the condition, her birth parents didn't care about it. They never bothered to teach her sign language or anything for communication.  She heard people tease her and eventually she ran away. When she was 8 she was adopted by Toriel Dreemurr. With her newfound family, a mother, a father, two siblings; they taught her sign language and homeschooled her.

Frisk was on a walk, she heard the birds chirping, children yelling. Frisk was busy thinking about nature, and her next meal, but, she wasn't not paying attention to where she was going. 

Frisk walked into a bush, one with thorns and let out a yelp. One a mixture of shock and pain.

A tall lanky female fish nearby, known to many as Undyne the Undying was hanging out with her friend Papyrus.

Undyne, in shock, threw one of her many spears in the direction of the sound that had startled her.  
Papyrus gasped as a small human used her soulmates magic to block the spear.

Frisk's dark brown eyes, within her left eye the whites turned black and the once black brown pupil now flaring a fiery blue.

Papyrus started rambling about how that was his brother's magic. Undyne apologized to the short human getting a decent look at her. The Human had rolled into a bunch of golden flowers.  
She had short brown hair that cupped her face in a bob. She was wearing a knitted blue pullover sweater with two purple stripes in the middle, the sweater was too big on her as it exposed one of her collarbones. The distance between the end of her fingers and the end of the sleeve was enormous, at least a good two inches.  
Papyrus introduced himself to the human, asking her over to meet his brother. Her so-called soulmate.

Frisk gently nodded her head in agreement feeling timid.

"HUMAN! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Papyrus asked showing her the way

**Frisk.** She used her hands

"ARE YOU DEAF?" Papyrus used his hands this time

**N** **o, I'm mute.**

"OH! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS FEEL SORRY FOR YOU!" Papyrus stopped in front of a large wooden cabin. There were two mailboxes, one empty the other stuffed. The cabin was decorated with Christmas decorations such as the wreath on the door.

"COME NOW, FRISK! BECAUSE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL INTRODUCE YOU TO MY LAZY BONES BROTHER SANS!" 


	2. OH UM HELLO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus introduces Frisk to Sans

Frisk was hesitant. She new nothing about the skeletons . Papyrus seemed nice though,so thats a pro. Frisk stepped through the door not knowing what to expect.

"SANS IS PROBOBLY UPSTAIRS! AND THIS IS MUY OLDEST BROTHER GASTER. HE SPEAKS IN HANDS LIKE YOU!" Papyrus announced speaking in hands probobly from habit, gesturing to the skeleton on the couch.

"Your like me?" Gaster did indeed speak in hands.

"I suppose. I'm mute." Frisk used her hands.

"Oh, I am deaf." Gaster signed.

"Oh, that sucks." Frisk felt sorry for the skeleton.

"So, your a friend of Papyrus', human?" 

"I suppose. One minute im walking in a park and the next thing i know papyrus is rambling on about how i used his brother sans' magic and his soulmate. Names Frisk by the way."  Frisk sighned very fast out of sheer nervousness

Gaster seemed to stiffen."Oh! Um well nice to meet you!" He really hoped he had made a good impression on the small human.

 You could hear a screetch of shock, fumbling drawers and doors frantically being opend and slammed shut.  You could even see an annoying dog being thrown out of the window, to papyrus who was now outside, and shoved it under the kitchen sink.

Sans was totally unprepared and unsuspecting. this was not the way sans though he would meet his soulmate. He thought it would go something more like;

_it was a cold harsh day in town, a cute human, bare cold and hungry was walking just trying to find some love and warmth. When they get attacked by some unknown beast, using sans magic to raise a shield and fight like a warrior to ultimately spare it. Sans would then swoop in and annouce that they were soulmates, and then they would live happily ever after._

 

Sans didnt actually think it wouldve happened that way but it sounded cool. Sans thought he would actually have some time to prepare. Not two minutes.

Sans threw on a clean shirt without any ketchup stains on it. he straightened his socks and put on a clean hoodie. He was now out of clean clothes.he found some air freshener and sprayed himself down. He was nervous. 

Sans tried to make himself as presentable as possible before practiclly flinging himslef down the stairs.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" Sans grinned at the cute girl infront of him.

Sans and Frisk had a feeling. Thier souls were buzzing,  demandong that they interact right now. Demanding more that what people shpuld do when they first meet eachother. Especially, infrount of one of thier siblings.

"Frisk." She signed.

"Deaf? Mute?" He aksed with his hands,finally taking them out of his pockets.

"Mute. I can hear fine."  Frisk smiled.

"Would you like some food? Papyrus makes some good spaghetti?" He really had no idea what to do or say .

When papyrus found out mettaton was his soulmate, Mettaton had tons of stuff lined up for them to do.

Sans most certainly did not have anything lined up or palnned. He doubted Frisk had anything lined up either based off papyrus' explanation. That he basiclly met her 30 minutes ago.

"Sure, mabey some other time you can eat with my family" Frisk suggested blushing slightly. Sans was cute.

"How would your family react to a skeleton being your soulmate?" Sans hoped that her family had nothing aginst monsters.

Frisk started laughing. "My brother, my mom and dad are monsters. Im pretty sure they wont mind.  Theres only two human in my family. My adoptive sister and I."Frisk giggled silently. 

Sans blushed blue at her giggle."I didn't know you were adopted." 

Papyrus snapped a picture of the blushing Sans and frisk.

Gaster snached the phone from papyrus and sent himself a copy of the picture, then proceeding to give the phone back to papyrus.

Sans slightly and playfully glared at his brothers without alerting frisk to his actions.

Sans gave frisk a plate of papyrus' spagetti as he got one for himself too.

As Frisk and Sans communicated, Sans noticed something. Frisk avoided any sort of indication of to witch monster family she was adopted into. Sans wondered why.

He wasnt going to bring it up right now though.

Frisk on the otherhand, liked papyrus' food. It was good. Mabey for most people a little too salty, or sweet but Frisk liked saltly and sweet foods. 

Hell, Frisk used to eat pure salt.

 


	3. Sans declines everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton comes over

After they ate, Frisk and Sans akwardly sat on the couch. Not knowing what to do.

"So.. Uh.. sorry I really have no idea what to do.." Sans admitted flushing in embaressment.

"Neither do I." Frisk sighned

Sans grinned wider than normal, "Did you know I make a skele-TON of jokes?"

Frisk giggled, "That really hits my Funny-bone."

Sans grinned. He liked having a soulmate with a sense of humor. Especially since it's Frisk.

"Well be prep-haired for more." Sans dug around in a bag and threw on a blue plastic wig.

"Hair does not suit you." Frisk grinned widely.

"HELLO SKELETON FAIMLY!" A loud dramtic voice came from outside the door with a ring of the doorbell.

Sans felt his eyesockets go out. "Papyrus, It's Mettaton."

Papyrus gasped from the Kitchen, only to gasp again on the way to the door. He gasped a final time after he opened the door.

Gaster sighed to frisk, **Sa** **ns is still getting used to Mettaton.**

"I have no idea what you mean, Gaster."  San's eye sockets were still out.

"Hello Papy." Mettaton hugged Papyrus.

"Hi Mettaton!" Papyrus brought his soulmate inside.

"He calls everyone darling, beware." San's eye sockets finally lit back up as he looked at Frisk next to him, warmth radiating from her.

Frisk nodded her head in understanding.

"Who is this? Darling what is your name?" Mettaton asked Frisk.

"Frisk." Frisk used her hands.

Mettaton blinked, "What'd she say?"

Sans sighed. "Her name is Frisk. She's my soulmate. She is mute. She can hear fine though."

"Oh well...Hello!" Mettaton played with thier own hair.

**Is mettaton a girl? Idk so imma just avoid pronouns.**

Frisk wrote something down on a pad of paper she had in her bra with hidden pen in thier too.

_Aren't you Nabstablooks cousin?_

Mettaton glanced at it. Thier expression shifted to one of surprise.  
"Yes, yes I am! You know my dear cousin Blooky?"

Frisk nodded.

Meanwhile Sans was still surprised that Frisk had pulled some stuff from her bra as it were nothing.

"Mettaton, mabey you can give Sans and Frisk some ideas what to do!Neh neh heheh." Papyrus grinned suggesting.

"Hmm, you two could sing a duet!" Mettaton was thinking of some things.

"No." Sans deadpanned, declining.

"Go skydiving!"  
"Definitely no."   
"Tame a tiger!"  
"Too dangerous."   
"Meet her family?"  
"..."  
"Frisk says later."  
"Go on a picknic and play 20 questions?"   
"Too normal."   
"Eat dinner?"  
"Been there done that."  
"Fuck?"  
"TOO SOON!"  
Both Sans and Frisk's faces were hot due to embaressment.  
"Look at the stars?"   
"Okay.."

Sans shrugged and looked at frisk who also shrugged.

Sans teleported both him and Frisk to an open feild where sans kept his telescope.  
It was sundown and in a few hours time the stars would be out.

They talked and got to know eachother better to pass the time. Soon enough it was dark and the stars were shining.

Sans used his telesope and aimed it at one of his favorite constallations.

"Look you can see Perseus from here." Frisk looked through unaware to the fact of ink being around the rim of where you lut your eye.

"Furthur north you can see Cancer." Sans tilted the telescope up.

Frisk smiled as she looked away from the telescope.

Sans stifled a laugh when he saw the ring of ink around her eye.

Frisk narrowed her eyes at Sans, and looked back at the telescope.

"Sans?" She tried her best to look accusing with her hands.

"Yeah?"

"Did you put ink on the telescope?"

"Maybe." Sans kept on grinning.

Frisk looked at herself in the relcetion of the telescope and laughed.

Sans wondered if she was getting cold, that would end in Sans giving her his jacket.   
What no, it tottally wouldn't be an excuse to see her in his clothes.

Frisk's phone started blowing up, with text messages from Chara demandong her location.

"I can take you home, if you want." Sans took note of the messages she was getting, before sans licked one of his boney fingers and wiping the ink off from around Frisk's eye.

"Really? Thanks." Frisk gave a generall location onto where her 'house' was.

Sans smiled and teleported them to that generall location.


	4. Chara is happy for once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes home

Sans felt a drop of sweat run down his skull. Frisk's house, he recognized it. Her house was the house of King Asgore Dreemuur and Toriel Dreemuur with their children. There was no other house in sight, as the path to the house strayed from a wealthy street in a wealthy neighboorhood. 

The Humans had their king or president and the Monsters had Asgore. Humans and Monsters generally tended to ignore each other. Other monsters work with Humans on a daily bases and vice versa.

Sans himself never really _avoided_ them, but he tended to ignore them. Thus he didn't have much experience with humans.

Frisk and Sans made thier way to her front door, Sans was slightly sweating out of nervousness. Would he have to meet her parents now?

Thankfully, Frisk's parents didnt come to the door. She had a key. Before Frisk closed the door after she stepped inside,  She gave Sans a smile with a peice of paper that had her number on it.

Sans grinned goofily before seeing her off, to leave back to his house.

Frisk felt happy, she grinned wider than Chara with a knife and a stuffed animal.

"Well your in a disgustingly cheerful mood. Where you been?" Chara glared accusingly at her sister.

"I met someone special today." Frisk had one of thoes dopey in love expressions on her face.

"Who?" Chara kept her voice monotone. Chara didn't get excited much.

"My soulmate."  Frisk's hand movements went faster and more nerviously.

Chara's eyebows shot through the roof, before a small smile finding its way onto her lips.   
Chara grabbed Frisk's wrist and practiccly dragged the stumbling Frisk behind her to the living room where Asriel sat.

"AZZY! FRISK HAS GOOD NEWS!" Chara's mood seemed to do a whole 180 since frisk got back from hanging out with Sans.

"Really? What?" Asriels voice held wonder and curiosity.

"She met her soulmate." Chara sat down, while Frisk propped herself up against the couch.

"Whoa woah, wait a second." Asriel stood up and ran to the kitchen. He grabbed some mugs and 3 indvidual flavors of tea.

Chara's favorite, His favorite, and of course Frisk's favorite.  
The pre-boiled water was still hot from when Asriel had some tea earlier.  
The water slashed a little bit out of the water, as he put the flavor bags into the tea.  
Asriel set the tea out infrount of his sisters, sitting back down to hear what happened.

"Now that we have tea, we can disscuss the tea." Asriel grinned.

"Name." Chara demanded.

"You dont have to be so demanding you know," Asriel looked at Chara, "But seriously, tell us everything."

"Well, I met his little brother first, I had used his olders brother's magic as a defense-" Frisk started,

"Defense from what?" Now Asriel was demanding things.

"Oh I had startled this girl named Undyne while she was hanging out with Papyrus and um..she threw a spear at me."  Frisk knew that Azzy knew Undyne. She worked for thier dad, Asgore.

"That..sounds like her..now keep going.." Asriel seemed much more invested in Frisk's story than he did biology.

"And so Basiclly I met my soulmate Sans and thier older brother Gaster. Uhh we ate and then Sans and I were looking at the stars. Thats when Chara started blowing up my phone. Sans walked me home." Frisk signed liked her life depended on it.

"Sans..Why have I heard that name before.. Chara mumbled taking a pocket knife out and fiddling with it.

"I think..I think he's Dad's royal judge." Asriel ran through his memories..

"Well..okay. I suppose I know more about the _royal judge_ than the average person then." Frisk downed her cup of tea in a few sips.

Asgores royal judge, was said to be harsh when it came to judge people. He was said to hate killers or people who betrayed people. He was said to be massively strong and dangerous. Nobody knew his name, species or magic. He was the grim reaper of the royal attendants.

Frisk herself has seen the royal judge before, not up close or anything. During public things where the royal Judge would show up, he was generally wearing a mask and one long hood that hid any physical detail. The royal judge's weapon was one of a kind too. It was known as the Gaster Blaster made by one of the two royal scientists.

Firsk smiled to herself, All the determinaton she had, told her that Sans was a good person. Frisk discarted rumors and half truths and decied that She wanted to know _Sans, not the royal judge._

"Who wants butterscotch pie?" Toriel peeked in.

We all raised our hands, Toriel made a mean Butterscotch cinnamon pie.


	5. Gaster's notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans does some reading

Sans was slowly coming to the conclusion that, Toriel was Frisk's mother. _Toriel._ ** _T o r i e l._**

The most protective of the moms.   
He was going to be threatned, possibly.

He did know her parents. So maybe they wont be as harsh as if they didn't.

maybe.

Sans knows if he was ever a dad, he would be protective.

Asgore is a pretty chill dude most of the time so he had hope.

When Sans saw asgore next, thats when he would tell him.

Just thinking about telli g Toriel made him sweat.  
But then he rembered the grinning face of Frisk and he felt calmer, as a blue blush dusted his face.

Sans was currently reading some of Gasters notes on human souls.

He knew that monsters sometimes had colored souls lile humans do.

Determination, Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness and Justice.

Thoes traits determined what color your soul would be, well the most dominant trait out of thoes.

Each one had a distinct color aswell.

A fun fact is that theres enough colors to make the rainbow.  
Undyne and Alyphys liked that when Sans had told them before.

Determination was Red,  
Bravery was Orange,  
Justice was Yellow,  
Kindness was Green,  
Integrity was Blue,  
Patience was Light Blue,  
Perseverance was Purple.

Determination was more complicated than the others though, as it split into two diffrent things.

Mercy/Peace or Violence.

Known people who had the trait Determation on the Mercy side, were often kinder or warmer than people on the Violence side.

But if someone was on the Violence side, it does not make them evil.

Ironiclly, Sans had a colored soul.  
His was a Light Blue.

He had no idea if any of his friends had a colored soul but if he had to place it, it would be;

Undyne would be Orange or yellow for Bravery and Justice.

Alphys would be Light blue or Purple for Preservation and or Patience.

Papyrus would be Green, for kindness.

Toriel would also be Green along with Asgore.

Mettaton would be Blue for integrity.

He suspected that Frisk had a Red soul, she showed massive amounts of Determination.

Acording to what he has heard from Asgore and Toriel, Chara had a red soul.

Acording to Gaster's notes,

Theese souls if weilded, could rule both Humans and Monsters alike. But, it comes at the risk of loosing your own soul.

Containing so many souls, you would loose yourself. You would slowly start loosing your own personality in the process.

Untill your brain and soul starts to deteriorate and then there would be nothing left, and the collected souls would dissapear.

But there was a theory Gaster had about souls in general, that each soul starts off white. Not developed at all untuill the age of one when traits are starting to show.

But thats not what Sans was looking for inside his brothers notes.

He was looking for the section on Human/Monster relationships.

Sans kept flipping through pages and pages of notes untuill he found the right one. There wasn't much since it was extremely rare.

_Human and Monster relationships can either go well or very badly. If a human wishes to, the human could rip out a monsters soul-_

Sans shivered, but Frisk wouldn't do that to him. Right?

_But on the other hand, It could go well. The human/ Monster relationship could be similar to a Monster/Monster or Human/Human relationships.  Most humans don't have magic unlike Monsters, but a few do. As shown in Princess Chara._  
_If in a M/H relationship, Humans can use thier Soulmates magic because thier bound by soul._  
_If in a rare case of when a human does have magic, The monster would be able to use the humans too._  
_It honestly depends on thier personality,_

_"_ Don't all relationships.." Sans commented about the last line on the topic.

Sans finished reading Gasters notes, well the parts that intrested him. Sans himself was a bigger fan of String theory and Metaphysics.

Sans looked around and rembered that Gaster was having a nap, but that left the question, where was Papyrus?

Sans teleported himself into his brother's room, he found his younger brother engrossed in his desktop computer in the corner. Sans knocked on the wall to get Papyrus' attention.

"OH HELLO SANS! WHAT IS IT?"

"Wanna hear a skeleton joke? You know what nevermind I dont have the **_guts_** to do it."

Papyrus' expression turned to 1000% done with Sans' jokes.

"I think Cats are **_adora-BOWL._** " Sans held up a bowl.

"SANS STOP."

"Frankly, the fact that Gaster hasnt blown something up makes me **_Flabber-Gastered._** "

"STOP THIS MADNESS!"

"You should say, **_bone-appteite_** when you give us food." Sans grinned.

"STAHP!" papyrus grabbed his skull.

"Theese puns are so fun, I'm going to **_Pasta out._** " Sans kept on grinning.

Sans told so many puns that Papyrus started crying.  
Sans felt a little bit guilty, but he lost any shame he had when Gaster put a sign around his neck that read;

I told so many puns that Papyrus started crying.

"Undyne is coming, sans." Gaster signed to his brother.

"Oh, get the fire extinguisher." 


	6. UNDYNE COOKING START

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne cooks

"WHATS UP PAPYRUS!" Undyne bust through the door, boxes of pasta in her hand.

"Mettaton came over yesterday!" Papyrus informed his friend with a smile.

Undyne's expression looked rather Lenny faced if you know what I mean.

"They stayed in the living room along with Gaster, Frisk and I." Sans knew exactly what she was implying.

"Frisk? Is Frisk the punk who's your soul mate?" Undyne was soul mates with Alphys.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't call her a _punk_ per se." Sans smiled wider, his face flushed blue.

"That's sweet. Does she like cooking? Maybe we can bond that way!" Undyne sat on their couch

Sans' eye sockets went out and despite being a skeleton, paled. "Uh no."

He didn't want Frisk to become an arsonist like Undyne or Papyrus.

"Sans? She seemed to enjoy cooking. Or at least eating the outcome." Papyrus was oblivious to what Sans meant.

Gaster however, Signed; _No nO I think Sans is right. Plus we don't need burning buildings._

"Oh Nonsense The fire makes it more fun!" Undyne disagreed

"LETS PROVE THEM WRONG UNDYNE!" Papyrus wore an apron that read 'please do nothing to the cook'

**DOes any one understand that?**

"YEA!" Undyne pulled out some spears

Gaster and Sans could do nothing to stop them

Within an hour, their house was on fire.

Sans had promptly pulled out a fire extinguisher.

Sans had Gaster's help to put out the fire, but alas some things were forever burnt.

like Sans' hoodie and their couch.

Sans hoped not too much damage was done, but on the positive side, They had successfully cooked three bowls of pasta.

Plus nobody got turned into dust this time!

Their house had gained a new permanent ortiment too! One of Undyne's spears was now permanently stuck into their roof.

"Ah shit." Undyne apologized

"Its alright." The skeleton brothers shook it off.

Gaster started furiously rummaging through a bag, the one he kept his research in.

_Oh thank goodness, my human studies notes are alright!"_

"Human studies?" Papryus inquired

_Yea did you know Human and Monsters reproduce differently?_

Everyone looked at Sans.

"What? So what if my soul mate is human."

"You should show her your soul-" Undyne giggled only to be hit with a wave of bones

"Shut up, Undyne."

"NEVER!"

"Huh? Sans what does she mean-"

"NOTHING YOU PURE SOUL!" Everyone yelled or signed  
  


**369 words *lenny face* Im not ded**


	7. Frisk, Sans, Asriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk invites Sans over and they come up with a plan to tell toriel, with the help of precious boi Asriel while chara watches with popcorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I uploaded chapter 6 twice oops uh here's actual chapter 7

Frisk had made a deal with Asriel, Frisk would help him with his homework then he would help her with Sans.

Chara cackled as she watched the two, Chara knew it would be interesting.

The thing was; Toriel couldn't threaten Sans obviously because Frisk would get offended, plus, It wasn't in her nature.

Chara and Frisk looked pretty similar, apart from a few things such as Chara's blush and their eyes. Their sweaters were even similar. Chara's was Green with a single yellow stripe while Frisk had Blue with two purple stripes. They both wore sneakers and shorts too! 

But, Chara had red eyes, whilst Frisk had brown eyes. Their magic, on the other hand, was polar opposites. Like their personalities!

Chara and Frisk both had red souls, DETERMINATION!  
While Frisk's magic made her the _queen_ of dodging, Chara's magic let her see weakness in her opponent and strike it faster.

Frisk, a passive person has magic for a passive person. 

Chara, a violent person had magic that suited her.

Asirel, Chara, and Frisk 'trained' together. It could barely be called training anymore, It was an obstacle course with dangerous things and the goal was to finish it as quickly as possible. Of course, there were other things there too, But Frisk, always won when it came to the dodging part of training. Chara was the worst at it while Asriel was mediocre.

"Okay Understand it, Azzy?' Frisk signed to her brother

"Yep! Thanks, Frisk!" Asriel sighed, relieved to be done with it.

"Soo, What'cha waiting for? Call him Frisk! Err, text him?" Chara hopped up and down like a homicidal bunny.

Frisk nodded, 

**To: Sans  
From: Me (Frisk)**

**Hey Sans, Want to come over for lunch?**

 

Frisk showed Asriel her phone as proof that she did it.

Beep!

**(1) New Message; From, Sans**

**Sure, what time**

 

**Reply; Around an hour**

**Sans: Alright**

Chara had taken Frisk's phone and typed the  _Around an hour_ part; She had found out that he can teleport from Asriel and they needed time to do some stuff.

Asriel had told Toriel that a special friend of Frisk's was coming over for lunch in an hour, She had nodded unaware of what's to come.

Chara had dragged Frisk upstairs, to make her look 'nice but not like I'm trying' look. 

Chara had told frisk to change into leggings, a black cami then put her sweater over it. 

Once she was done changing, Chara brushed and floofed her hair,  then did a tiny amount of makeup on her.

Mascara and lipgloss. That was it.

Frisk already looked 'nicer ' than usual. She hoped Sans wouldn't expect her to look like this all the time.

Within an hour, the doorbell rang, and Frisk was the one to open the door.

Chara stood behind her and held a sign that read; **Hurt her, I hurt You!!**

Asriel apologized to Sans for Chara's behaviors, while Frisk looked confused.

"MOM!" Asriel bleated loudly.

"Hello, Sans?" Toriel was surprised, to say the least when Frisk's special friend was Sans.

"Mom, this is my soulmate, Sans." Frisk sweat dropped while Sans looked a little more than nervous.


	8. GOAT MUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has dinner at frisks house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear im alive, im just a procrastanator

"Hi, Toriel." Sans awkwardly waved

"Sans, I did not know you knew Frisk. Come inside, please," Toriel invited sans inside, but Frisk, Chara, and Asriel could see the gears turning in their mom's head.

"Good luck!"Asriel tried to give a reassuring thumbs up.

"Thanks," Sans was smiling, but internally he was screaming. _THAT DOES NOT HELP! OH JEEZ OH JEEEZ, WHY DO I NEED LUCK?? IS TORIEL GONNA LIKE PASSIVELY AGGRESSIVELY TELL ME NOT TO HURT FRISK? PRINCESS CHARA ALREADY TOLD ME THAT SHE WOULD HURT ME IF I HURT FRISK BUT I DON'T WANNA HURT FRISK._

Frisk looked at sans with raised eyebrows, Sans had forgotten about the whole souls connected by destiny and fate thingy.

"You'll be fine, Sans." Frisk signed and tried to look assertive.

"Okay." 

Toriel, Chara, Asgore, Asriel, Frisk (leading Sans) walked into their kitchen, where there was a large dining table with enough chairs for 8. Fortunately, there was only 6 of them. 

"Hello, Sans, Are you here with Frisk?"Asgore sat down next to Toriel.

"Uh, Yea." Sans was trying not to sweat.

 "Dad, don't make this more awkward," Asriel whispered to his dad.

"Sorry."

"The more awkward the more entertaining." Chara helped Toriel with setting the table, as Chara was grounded.

"I held off on snail pie for tonight, so I made a butterscotch-cinnamon pie for dessert, with some hot dogs, If that's okay with you, Sans." Toriel put the food on the table.

 "Yeah, that's fine." Sans awkwardly sat between Frisk and Asriel with Chara across from him, next to Chara was Toriel, across from Frisk and Asgore across from Asriel.

After they ate, with no burning homes, (Undyne can't relate) thankfully, Frisk, before everyone left signed, "Sans is my soulmate."

Asgore patted him on the back, "You're a good guy, Sans, I trust you."

Chara looked at Toriel.

Toriel smiled, "That's lovely, Dear." She turned to Sans, "When you go on dates I want her home by 9'o'clock sharp, If Frisk says no, she means No, ah, Sans, I'm sorry, I can be a little overprotective of my children. I'm  **sure** you'll be good to her."

Sans nodded vigourously sweating

After a couple of minutes of Frisk and Sans talking, mostly, Frisk trying to calm him down, but Chara was mumbling about dinner not being as exciting as she hoped.

"Well, I should go, Papyrus gets cranky without a bed-time story." Sans left, waving bye to Frisk's family, as Frisk walked him to the door.

Frisk looked behind her for a second to see everybody distracted, then proceeded to kiss Sans on the cheek as he left.

Sans, a blushing mess, teleported to Papyrus' room, to see him being read Fluffy bunny by Gaster.

Sans shrugged and went into his room.

Something was stirring through, not vicious or evil, but just something more like pure magic.


End file.
